


Still

by Anchor



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 2 years later, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Married Korra/Asami Sato, Swearing, Two Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchor/pseuds/Anchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past two years have been relatively calm for the Avatar team. A few minor crimes here and there, not much excitement.<br/>Until Now.<br/>A young girl comes to the Avatar and her friends asking for help. Benders have been mysteriously losing their powers and then have been disappearing without a trace. The girl's sister is one of them.<br/>How will Team Avatar take on this new strange threat? Stay tuned folks!<br/>- Shiro Shinobi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_Lower Ring, Ba Sing Se - Late at night ___

Two young girls raced down the dirt road. The younger of the two glanced behind them with a worried look. Several guards sped around the corner. The girl blasted fire at them and ran faster.  
"This way!", her older sister ordered, running into an alley, a bag of food bouncing on her shoulder. Her younger sister closely followed behind her.  
"Earthbend a wall up or something!", the younger said, panicked. The guards loud footsteps drawing nearer. The older sister took an earthbending stance, spreading her hands apart, palms facing up and quickly raised them.  
Nothing happened.  
She tried again.  
Nothing happened.  
"I can't bend!",she exclaimed, confusion and fear filling her voice.  
"Really Alex!? You thought now would be a good time to lose your bending!?", the younger girl sarcastically said to her sister, bending fire at the guards and running.  
"I didn't fucking plan this, Kasai!", Alex yelled, running with her sister.  
The girls stopped at the dead end, the guards closing in on them.  
"You're not getting away this time.", one of them said, bending the ground up to trap the girls.  
The girls were used to this routine and jumped out of the way before they were caught in the earth.  
They scanned their surroundings, looking for a way out.  
Dead end. Surrounded by guards and buildings too tall for Kasai to fire bend both of them up. Usually Alex would earth bend them out of this kind of situation but no she had to go a randomly lose her bending to further the plot.  
It was three grown earthbending men on two teen girls, one with fire bending, the other with nothing but a bag of stale bread and old fruit (the best they could find in the lower ring). "Fuck it.".  
Kasai jumped up and fire bended at the guards who throw chunks of earth at her in return. She dropped and rolled, dodging the boulders. Her sister taking refuge behind one.  
Kasai leaped away before a guard raised the earth she was on and kick him in the face, burning it in the process. The guard let out a yell as Kasai fired more flames at his face. He fell to the ground, passing out from pain.  
Kasai looked at the two guards left. "Who else wants to fuck with me?"  
She grinned as the two took stance and earthbended the ground up towards her. Earth coming right for her, buildings on each of her other sides, she charged at the rock wall. She turned right before impact, jumping and attempting to kick of the earth mound.  
It didn't work and Kasai let out a small yelp of pain and fell to the ground.  
"We got you now, punk!", one of the guards said.  
They came closer to her.  
"No you don't!", Kasai moved her good leg up and forcefully kicked a guard in the balls. He stumbled back and fell to his knees, holding his junk and hollering in pain. Alex took this as a opportunity and ran to the injured guard and easily chi blocked him. He fell to the ground, unable to move. Kasai quickly fire bended at the last guard in the chest. The force knocking him back. She fire bended at him several times before he hit the wall hard and fell unconscious.  
"Are you okay?", Alex asked her sister who was still on the ground.  
"I'm fine. It's just a sprain." Kasai whinced as she put pressure on her ankle. She crouched down and started checking the closest guard for money. Her sister did the same.  
"Let's get out of here.", Alex said after the successful looted all the guards.  
They walked (Kasai limped) down the empty road keeping a close eye out for any more guards.  
Once they were far enough from the unconscious guard to not be easily found once they woke up, they settled in another empty alley and found some garbage bags to get comfortable on.  
"I'll take the first watch.", Alex told her little sister. "You must be exhausted from that fight."  
Kasai nodded and closed her eyes.  
"Kas?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I can't bend."  
"I know."  
"You know what happens next, right?"  
"I hope not."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was my first time writing a fight scence like ever. How'd I do?


	2. Chapter 2

_Three Weeks Later_  
Air Temple Island, Republic City - Late Evening __

"AVATAR!"  
The loud yell woke up the whole house. Avatar Korra, Asami Sato, Tenzin and the airbending family rushed out of the house in their night attire.  
Outside there was multiple police officers trying to arrest a young girl. They were metalbending their cables at her as she jumped around, shooting fire at them. She had short, slightly longer than Korras', black hair which was a knotted mess and wore dirty lower class earth kingdom clothing, a dark green tunic and brown trousers.  
"What is going on out here?!", Tenzin demanded, distracting the girl. She accidently shifted her weight to her bad ankle giving the officers room to catch her wrists in the metal cables and pull her down.  
"Fuck!", she swore.  
"Sorry for the disturbance, sir. We've been chasing this juvenile since she entered the city. She's wanted for a lot of crimes.", one of the officers informed the airbending master.  
"I didn't do that much.", the girl said, trying to free herself from the metal grasps.  
"Oh really?", another officer retorted. "Theft, grand theft sato, resisting arrest, assault, assault on multiple police officers, attempted murder-".  
"Woah! I didn't try to kill any body. I would never-".  
"Okay, that's enough out of you.", the third officer declared, pulling roughly on the cable.  
"Sorry again, Master Tenzin. I hope you and your family a good night." The officers started to drag the girl away. Tenzin bowed to them and started to lead his family back into the house.  
"Wait! Wait! Avatar!", the girl struggled against the cables.  
Korra turned.  
"I need your help! There's some weird shit going on!"  
"Stop.", Korra ordered the police officers. They turned as she walked towards the young girl. "What's happening?"  
"Korra-", Tenzin started but the Avatar put a hand up to silence him.  
The young criminal took a deep breath. "Benders have been losing their bending all over the earth kingdom. And it's not like when Amon was doing it, it just happens randomly. Like one minute your chucking boulders and the next you can't even move a pebble."  
"How come I haven't heard of this?"  
"I don't know but that's not all. After they lose their bending they just disappear without a trace about a week or so later. I need your help because my sister is one of them and I need your help to find her since the cops aren't going to help me, obviously.", she lifted to hand to show that they were indeed tied up.  
"That does sound pretty serious.", Asumi said, joining the Avatar in front of the girl and putting a arm around her wife's waist.  
"We can't trust her! She's a criminal!", Tenzin argued.  
"But I'm also full of valuable information."  
Korra made her thinking face. After a moment she said, "I want her released in my custody for now."  
"Very well, Avatar.", the officer released the girl from the metal cables, having them zip back onto him.  
The girl stumbled fowards, almost falling. The officers made their way away the island.  
"So, what's your name anyway?", Korra asked.  
"Kasai."


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are your parents, Kasai?". Asami asked, sweetly.  
Kasai looked down. "They rebeled agaist Kurvia when she was in power. They were taken away by her army. I haven't seen them since. My sister is the only one I have." Her tone was bitter but also sad.  
"So, you and your sister have been on your own for the past two years? How old are you?", Korra asked, concerned.  
"14."  
Asami reached over and took Kasai's hand and smiled kindly, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up and fed. We can talk about finding your sister in the morning, okay?"  
Kasai nodded. Everybody walked back inside the house.  
"You're so maternal.", Korra whispered to her wife.  
"Well, one of us has to be."  
"Hey! I can be motherly!"  
"Of course you can, sweetie."  


~~~

Everyone went back to bed, Tenzin still slightly grumbled about having a criminal living in his house but he couldn't do anything about it at the moment. Asami and Korra fed Kasai, who last ate three days ago and it was a rotten tomato and bread crust from a trash can. She gobbled down her freshly made noodles and drank her water in one gulp. She showered and was given a night dress from Ikki's closet. She quickly fell asleep in the bed in one of the guest rooms.

Everyone woke up before Kasai and was already in the kitchen eating breakfast when she wandered in.  
"Where's my clothes?", she asked.  
"I washed them. They're drying outside.", Asami informed her.  
"There was a water tribe betrothal necklace in the pants pocket. Is it still there?", Kasai asked, worried.  
Asami reached into her own pocket and pulled out the necklace and handed it over to Kasai. "I thought it would be better off with me while your clothing was being washed. Who gave it too you? If you don't mind me asking."  
Kasai looked around for somewhere to put the necklace but couldn't find anywhere so she just put it on. "My mother's. I don't really know you but I think you are going to be a great mother."  
Asami and Korra both grinned widely. "Is it that obvious already?", Asami asked, laying a hand on her stomach.  
"It's cliche but you're glowing. How did that happen even, some avatar magic or something?"  
"Pretty much, yeah.", Korra answered.  
Kasai sat down at the table and grabbed a sweet bun and stuffed her face. "Damn. You people have a lot of food. Even when I had parents and lived in the middle ring I didn't have this much food! And this is just your breakfast! Wow!" She grabbed another sweet bun.  
"Could you please not speak with your mouth full?", Tenzin asked, tired. He had accepted the fact that this person needed help and it was their duty to help her but the very least she could do was have manners.  
Kasai swallowed her food before speaking again. "So, who's clothes am I wearing?"  
"Mine.", Ikki pipped up from her unusual quietness.  
Kasai looked across the table at the 13 year old airbender and smiled. "They smell nice or at least not like garbage. Is that because they smell like you or because they're just clean?"  
Ikki blushed. "Probably both."  
They stared at each other, Kasai continuing to eat all the sweet buns.  
"Okay!", Tenzin stood up, "Korra, I think it's time you start working on finding Kasai's missing sister."  
"You're right. C'mon, Kasai let's go."  
Kasai grabbed a bunch more sweet buns, shoot a smile to Ikki and left with Korra and Asami.

After the teenager changed back into her clothes, the betrothal necklace safely back in her trousers pocket, Team Avatar and her sat outside by the airbending training area discussing the bending disappearances.  
"Maybe it's blood bending again.", Bolin suggested. "Do you know any blood benders?"  
"I'm from the earth kingdom so no I don't know any blood benders.", Kasai told him.  
"Well, you obviously have some water tribe in you so I thought maybe..."  
"I don't think it's blood bending this time. Kasai made it sound like you wouldn't know it happened until you try to bend and can't.", Korra said.  
Kasai nodded.  
"Witchcraft maybe?", Asami offered.  
"There's no such thing as witchcraft.", Mako stated.  
"It's a possibility.", Korra said. "But I think we need to investigate more. Kasai, the last place you saw your sister was the lower ring in Ba Sing Se, right?  
"Yeah. We were fighting some guards and then all of a sudden, boom, bending gone! Then I had to fight the guys all by myself. That's how I hurt my ankle."  
"Wait, how many guards were there?", Bolin asked.  
Kasai thought for a moment. "Three. Why?"  
"Hold on. You fought three earthbending guards and left with only a sprained ankle??!"  
"Yeah, I know, I'm pretty awesome."  
Bolin gawked at her in disbelief.  
"Anyway!", Asami exclaimed. "It seems like we're heading to Be Sing Se then."  
"Yes, we are. You're not.", Korra told her wife.  
"Excuse me?  
" "I refuse to chance you and Baby Avatar being thrown into any sort of danger."  
"Goddness Korra! I'm not helpless, I'm pregnant!"  
"Exactly! So you agree with me."  
"No!"  
"Tell her I'm right!", the both of them demanded turning towards the three onlookers.  
"Uh..do you hear that thing? I better go check it out!", Bolin ran away as fast as he could.  
"..I should go help him with that...thing!", Mako ran after his brother.  
"Kasai, you agree with me, right?", Korra asked, desperately.  
"Um..I'm going to steal some shit.", Kasai walked away.


End file.
